


Jean and...

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Jean interacts with her daughter and her family.





	1. Jean and Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a talk with her future son in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I could not for the life of me remember Hermione's dad's name, I had no access to internet when I wrote this. I still don't know it. I just avoided using the name as much as possible.
> 
> 206 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Jean Granger was an average woman, she lived with her husband, they both worked in areas they love, they have a daughter, she was engaged.

She smiled when she met the boy. His hair was red fire, his eyes blue like water.

"Dad, can you come help me with this?" Hermione, Jean's daughter, asked, calling her husband into the next room, leaving her alone with the boy.

"Mrs. Granger." The boy, Ronald, looked uncomfortable. Jean didn't know if she should be please or not.

"Ronald." He shuffled.

"You two met in school?" Jean decided to make small conversation, she didn't want to torture the boy, much.

"Yes ma'am. We were in the same house. Best friends since second year." Ronald smiled, his eyes glazing like he was remembering fond memories.

"Are you from an alumni family? Or were you recruited from outside?" Hermione was recruited from outside the usual, her skills and mind were found by one of the teachers.

"I am from an alumni family. Alumni for generations actually." He looked a mix of proud and ashamed, she wasn't sure why.

"We're back." Hermione announced as she and her father walked back into the room. Jean gave the boy a look. He looked properly respectful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did her justice. :D  
> Mars


	2. Jean and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean holds baby Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the shortest, but it is the next to shortest. :D I hope you like it.
> 
> 193 words
> 
> I DON'T OWN!
> 
> ENJOY!

Jean watched her daughter holding the babies. Ronald was behind her, holding her arms for more support. The twins were sleeping quietly, their small faces were surrounded with frizzy red and brown hair. Hugo, the baby boy, looked so much like his mother, and Rose looked so like her father.

Jean grinned, taking Rose into her arms, her husband taking Hugo. The couple were on their way to a weekend together, the first after Hermione gave birth two months ago. Jean could see that both needed sleep.

"Thanks mum." Hermione grinned, pulling her husband out of the house as he yelled out instructions.

Jean held the baby girl to her chest, her sleeping face made her look like a doll. Jean let her hand trace Rose's freckles, pushing a small strand of red frizzy hair out of her face.

The baby's eyes opened, blue eyes locking onto her own brown. A little hand lifted itself to her face, patting her cheek.

Drool started to leak out of Rose's mouth, small babbling sounds coming out in short bursts.

Jean grinned as she started the walk up the stairs to join her husband and grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a bow tie now.
> 
> Mars


	3. Jean and Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean calms baby Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having fun writing Jean.
> 
> 261 words
> 
> I DON'T OWN!  
> ENJOY!

* * *

Jean watched the sleeping baby girl, her eyes closed again, before hearing shuffling from her left, where baby Rose's twin brother was supposed to be sleeping. Small sniffling sounds came from him. She moved over and looked into the crib.

Baby Hugo was looking straight up at the mobile that hung above his bed, his eyes wide in fear. Jean chuckled before picking him up, his eyes stayed locked on the little bear that hung down above the crib. It couldn't have been the tiger or the bunny, Jean had played earlier with both him and his sister, and neither had a problem with the plush tiger her husband gave them nor the floppy bunny.

She asked her husband to remove the mobile while she calmed Hugo down.

"Hey there baby boy." Jean said softly, holding him close to her and moving in exaggerated circles.

The baby mumbled gibberish as he drooled slightly, smacking his lips a little. Jean giggled, spinning a little tighter, making the baby squeal in joy, laughing his little baby lungs out.

She paced a little longer, until Hugo's eyes started to droop. When she got to his crib, the mobile was gone. She smiled as she set the baby down in his crib. Hugo had a grip on her thumb, she moved back his frizzy brown hair, bending down to kiss his forehead.

She carefully pulled her finger out of his grip and pulled the blanket up, his hands tangling in the soft material.

She closed the door softly, leaving the babies alone while they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby HUGO!
> 
> Mars


	4. Jean and Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Bellatrix have a meaningful talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This one was fun to write. I knew most of the facts about Bellatrix, and I'm sure I mentioned in another story, that's part of this AU, that Bellatrix's parent's disowned her. You find out why in here. Even I was surprised. But it makes sense.
> 
> 318 words.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN!
> 
> ENJOY!

When Jean met Hermione's first serious lover, she was happy that her daughter found someone she loved. She understood when they got divorced and was glad that they stayed on good terms, she almost saw him as the son she never had.

And now, her daughter has decided to introduce her new lover, Bellatrix.

"I went to school with Hermione. My family has gone to the school since it was started really." Bellatrix was, loud, and very boastful.

"Hermione, could I speak with you in the kitchen please?" Her husband almost pulled their daughter out of the room, leaving her alone with Bellatrix.

"You don't have to pretend to like me for Hermione's sake, hell, my parents disowned me when they first met her, threw us right out of the house they did." Bellatrix bit into a biscuit. She didn't seem sad about her mother.

"Well it's a good thing that I am not her. I don't intend to throw my daughter out of the house just because she is dating a female." Jean didn't like this woman's family already. She was starting to have a liking for her though.

Bellatrix smirked at her.

"Feisty, like my Hermione. I like you. They didn't disown me for dating a woman. They disowned me because I was dating a cop." Her words startled Jean. A cop? That was the reason Bellatrix was disowned? What kind of family did she live in?

"And the fact that Hermione has arrested quite a few 'family friends'." Bellatrix's smirk transformed into a grin, cutting in it's strange beauty. Jean could understand why her daughter could fall for this woman, if it was only her looks.

"Well, mama, it looks like our better halves are back." Bellatrix turned to the door, where she heard her husband and daughter return. She gave Bellatrix and appraising glance. She would trust that her daughter had everything under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it.
> 
> Mars


	5. Jean and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean talks to her daughter about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the shortest that I wrote. I just couldn't think of anything for these two.
> 
> 155 words.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jean smiled at her daughter when she pulled her away from the reception. The wedding was beautiful.

"Mum! I'm glad you came. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come." Hermione glanced to the couple, her ex-husband and his new husband.

"You know how I view Ronald." Even after everything, she still saw Ronald as a son. She wouldn't have missed this for the world. Her husband was currently speaking with the happy couple.

"I know I know. Wouldn't miss it. I feel the same way. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we never decided to get divorced." Hermione leaned into her mother. Jean understood. Both Hermione and Ron were in love with their significant other. She can only imagine how it would have gone if they had been married when they met.

"I'm happy with how everything turned out." Hermione told her mother. Jean couldn't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, I hope.
> 
> Mars


End file.
